24
by DySolo
Summary: A Day in the life of Spencer Reid and Lila Archer


**Title: 24  
****Pairing: Lila/Reid**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: Fluff.**  
**Author's Notes: Yey!**

* * *

6:15 AM.

He wakes up at the same time, no matter what day it is. It drives her crazy when the alarm goes off so early on a Saturday morning. The bed shifts with his weight as he gets up to shower, but she reaches out, grabbing his arm.

"Spence." She groans. "Come back to bed."

"I have to shower."

She grunts. "You have to shower, get your cup of coffee, and write to your mother - I know, but you can put it off for two hours. Please." She opens her eyes and pouts. He sighs, sitting back on the bed.

"Don't give me that look."

She pouts even more. "Please." She runs her fingers over his forearm, snuggling into the pillow.

She grins to herself when he lays back down with her, wrapping an arm around her. She snuggles into his chest.

"Love you."

6:42 AM

He brushes his lips against her forehead before untangling himself from her grasp. He slowly inches off the bed before making his way to the bathroom.

8:15 AM

Lila glares as she enters the living room, wrapped in his blanket, to see Spencer on the couch reading.

"You left me."

He looks up with his slightly amused half-grin. "I just got up."

"Liar." She falls on the couch next to him, snuggling into his shoulder, looking to see what he's reading. She grunts. "You left me for Organic Chemistry!"

"I made you breakfast."

She pulls away from his shoulder. "Omelet?'

"Cheddar Cheese and ham." He nods and she grins, sleepily at him, before giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You're forgiven." She says before moving into the kitchen to get her breakfast.

9:25 AM

"Look! I'm on tv."

Spencer looks up to see Lila talking about some movie.

"Where were you?"

"Emmy's after party."

He looks towards her. "Your show got nominated for an Emmy?"

She snorts. "God, no. I went with a friend who was in a made-for-tv movie that was nominated."

"Did he win?"

"_She _did not."

She watches to see the smile come on his face and chuckles to herself. "Were you jealous?"

He looks over at her. "Jealous of what?"

"That you thought I went to an awards show with another man."

"No.."

"Because you know, you might have to worry about the girl too. Just saying."

He pauses mid-turn of the page, before his eyes go back to hers. "What?"

"She's hot. I might have had too much to drink, let my lesbian side out."

"Your lesbian side?" He repeats, raising an eyebrow before she chuckles.

"I'm teasing, Spence. Been there, done that, got a crazy stalker because of it. I think I'll stick with men." She winks.

"You better stick with men."

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh, I better huh?"

"Mmhmm." He nods, before closing his book and setting it to the side. "I'm kind of attached to you. I would hate to lose you to another woman."

"Who said you'd lose me if I decided to switch teams? You wouldn't let me have a girlfriend too? I'd share." She teases before moving on her lap. "You could handle two women right?"

"I can barely handle you, Lye." He says honestly, his hands moving around her waist.

She smirks. "Well maybe you just need some more practice."

"Is that what we're calling it now-days?"

"Shut up." She says before kissing him.

11:12 AM

She snuggles into his neck as he leans against the back of the couch.

"I think you're wrong."

"Hmm?" He mutters, kissing her shoulder.

"You can definitely handle me."

He chuckles.

12:54 PM

The little boy squeals when Lila answers the door, seeing JJ and Henry

"Aunt Weeewahh!" He reaches out.

"Henry!" She cooes and takes him out of the blonde's arms. "How's my favorite little BAU baby?"

"we go park?" He asks, referring to the last time Spencer and Lila had baby-sat the boy.

"Maybe later, punkin. We got to have lunch first." She looks up at JJ, "Uncle Spencer's making grilled cheese." She tells JJ more than the boy, who nods making her way to the kitchen to help the man.

"wif keshup?"

"Totally! We can't have grilled cheese without ketchup, right?"

He nods "Right!" He wiggles to get down. She lets him before he grins up at her, patting her leg. "You it!"

She grins and chases after him.

1:02 PM

JJ chuckles, watching Lila and Henry running around the living room before she grabs him up, twirling him upside down before blowing raspberries against his belly, the little boy squealing in joy the whole time.

"So when are you two going to start having kids?"

He coughs, "What?"

She looks over at him. "Oh come on, she'd be a great mom. Henry LOVES her, Spence."

"I… uh… We've only been together for…"

"You guys have been together for four years, Spence. Four Years!." She laughs, moving to the fridge to fill the little boy's sippy cup with milk. "You guys are the real thing and god, your kids would be gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?"

She looks over at him. "Oh shut up. You know you're cute. And she was a frickin' model."

She watches him as he looks down at the food, his chin tucking into his chest as a pleased smile comes over his face. She chuckles before walking towards him. She kisses his cheek before moving towards Lila and her son.

2:13 PM

"Rooooaaarrrrr!" Henry growls, chasing after Spencer.

Lila smiles and swings a little, watching the two.

JJ sits next to her. "Tiring, isn't he?"

She shrugs. "He's totally worth it."

"I definitely agree with you there. You ever thought about having your own?"

Lila looks at the woman before shrugging again, her eyes going back to Spencer and Henry.

"Spencer doesn't want them. He doesn't think he'd be a good dad and the whole…genes thing."

JJ notices the eye roll. "You don't worry that your kids might have his mom's illness."

"It's a small percentage and it's not like he's 10 anymore. We could handle it if it did happen. It's not like I would love them any less."

JJ nods and grins when Henry runs, squealing, over to her. "Spenner-monster going to get me! Help me, Mommy!"

He buries his face in her lap, thinking he's hidden and Lila smiles as Spencer comes around.

"Where'd he go?" He asks, looking all around, Henry giggling the whole time.

"I know he's here somewhere. He was right there a second ago!" Spencer says before he looks behind Lila.

"I think he went that way." She points back towards the playground and he smiles before kissing her.

"Thanks." He starts walking other to the playground again.

"Bad dad, my ass." JJ mutters and Henry looks up wide-eyed.

"You owe Daddy a nickle!"

3:47 PM

Lila kisses the top of Henry's head that rests on JJ's shoulder. He's asleep, worn out from the hours of playing. JJ smiles at her.

"It was great, seeing you again. How long are you in town for?"

"Until Thursday, then I got to head to New York."

JJ nods. "Well, maybe some day this week, Penelope can watch Henry and we can all go to dinner or something."

Lila smiles. "Of course. I'd love to see Will again."

JJ laughs. "I promise he won't bring another Maxim issue to sign."

Lila grins. "Oh come on, it's cute that he's a fan. Makes me feel special."

JJ rolls her eyes. "You're too sweet. Tell Spencer I'll see him on Monday. And I'm sorry about the pants."

Lila shakes it off. "It wasn't the first time Henry spilt something, it won't be the last."

The woman walks her out before moving back to the couch, waiting for Spencer to get out of the shower.

When he does, she grins. "You're the one that took my pony tail holder! I thought I lost it at the park."

She gets up and tugs at his hair, which he's pulled back.

"You gave it to Henry to wear around his wrist. He gave it to me. It's not like you don't have a thousand of them anyways."

She shrugs, resting her arms around his waist. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look with your hair up?"

"37 times in this last month." He mumbles against her lips after she kisses him.

She bites at his bottom lip. "Smart ass."

6:23 PM

She orders take-out for dinner because she doesn't feel like cooking dinner and making him cook again seems unfair after he made both breakfast and lunch. They sit on the couch, watching a movie from his collection as they wait for their food. He runs her fingers though her hair, probably subconsciously, before she turns to look at him.

"JJ brought up babies again today."

"Mmh, to me too."

"We should probably tell her, right?"

He looks down with a shrug. "Not yet."

She smirks, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're not going to let me tell anyone until I'm 12 weeks are you?"

"Or until they guess, you are starting to show a little."

She smacks his chest. "Take that back!"

"What?"

"I have only gained 2 pounds!"

"And you look beautiful."

"Yeah." She huffs. "You're still not getting any tonight, mister."

7:18 pm

"Lila!"

She holds his fork away from him. "You are going to use the chop sticks! It is not that difficult!"

"It is too! Give me back my fork!"

"No!" She tugs it back as he reaches for it again. "You're a genius you can figure these out!"

"Just because you're mad at me because I said you looked like you've gained a couple of pounds does not mean you can cause me to starve! It's perfectly healthy for someone in your condition to…"

"In my condition?" She repeats.

He looks at her, confused at what he had said wrong now. "Yes?"

She glares. "My _condition_."

He stares before shaking his head, reaching out and grabbing her, pulling her on his lap. "I love your condition." He kisses her shoulder.

"It's not a condition." She pouts. "I'm making a baby, OUR baby, you butt head."

He smirks at her immaturity, but doesn't say anything. She sighs and reaches for the Chinese food. He watches as she gets a bite and chews.

"I'm sorry." He tries, "I'm still a little….nervous."

She frowns but offers him a bite, which he takes. "You don't need to be nervous or freaked out. You've read like 30 baby books already and you're amazing with Henry."

He shrugs. "It's just… there's a baby in your tummy!"

His fingers move against her stomach, the same fascinated and terrified look on his face that he had when she told him. She kisses his nose.

"Your baby in my tummy. Little Spencer Jr."

He looks up. "Spencer Jr, really?"

"Mmhmm. We'll call him RJ. 'Reid Jr'. I've already made up my mind. You can't change it."

"And if we have a girl?"

"I guess you can decide that."

"Emily." He says and her eyebrows raise.

"You didn't even have to think of that. Should I be worried that you have a thing for Prentiss?"

He grins. "No. She's like my sister! Emily Diana Reid."

She smiles and kisses his lips again. "I love it. Emily Diana or Spencer Thomas Jr."

9:30 pm.

She watches him as he works in his office. He always works an hour before bed. Whether it's for the BAU or one of his papers he sends into academic journals, he likes to have an hour to himself. She walks in to the office and kisses his shoulder.

"I'm going to take a bath."

He leans back into his touch. "Okay."

"Do you want to join me? Work on this later?" Her hand moves up against his spine before running her fingers through his hair. He shakes his head, he always does, but she always asks.

"I got to have this paper done by next week."

She nods and kisses his neck. "Alright. I love you, Daddy."

He smiles, turning to kiss her lips. "Love you."

10:15 pm

He sits on the edge of the bed as she brushes her hair. He wraps an arm around her as his lips move over her neck and shoulder.

"I love you."

She grins. "I told you that you're not getting any tonight."

He doesn't say anything, tugging her closer. She giggles as he buries his face into her neck. He scoots closer.

"I love you." He repeats as her hands move up her stomach.

"If you even think about it, I will elbow you in the stomach."

His hands pause and he looks over her shoulder, slightly alarmed.

"They're sensitive! Too sensitive for your hands to be grabbing at them."

He frowns and she kisses him. "I love you too, Spence, but Henry was exhausting today, so all you get is cuddles. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

She grins. "You better."


End file.
